Color Blind 2
by victoriasecret23
Summary: Official sequel of Color Blind. This picks up where the last one left off. Jerry starts a new business venture that winds him up in a mess he can't clean up by himself and Jack and Krystal's relationship hits a snag when she reveals a long kept secret.


Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers, I only use it to write stories that hopefully you will enjoy.

_Abandoned Warehouse-_

"I found this place while driving around looking for the perfect spot. So what you think gentlemen?" Jerry asked with eagerness.

Evan and the other guys looked around the abandoned warehouse suspiciously. Jerry had been talking about setting up a spot for another business venture of his, a business he has yet to inform any of the guys about.

"It's roomy?" Evan commented sarcastically as his voice echoed in the large room, "What do you plan on doing with all this space?"

Jerry motioned for the guys to come closer together so he could explain his plan, "I was going to wait till everything was squared away with the bank, but since the economy is still in bad shape I wanted to bring all you guys in and ask what you think."

Charlie shifted his weight a few times and with his arms folded he questioned Jerry, "Alright, cut the bullshit Jerry, what are we all here for? You gunna hit us up for some more money or somethin?"

"It's all to everyone's benefit! Evan, don't you want to send your boys to a good college? And Charlie don't you wanna give your new wife a nice huge house where you guys can raise your kids in?" Jerry asked in desperation.

"So you're looking for money? Haven't we already given back more than half of what we got from the deal with Sweet to cover the other business we helped you raise from the ground up? Charlie asked in anger.

"Yeah, if I recall some of us paid more than others when it came to certain expenses," Keenan said sharply looking over at Jerry then Charlie.

"Guys, guys all I want is for us to get out of this slump we are in with the other business. I figured if we all come up with 75% of the funds, the bank will definitely cover the other 25%," Jerry pleaded.

Evan walked over to Jerry and pulled him aside, "Listen, the guys are fed up with not making money, and quite frankly, they feel like they were better off going their separate ways with their share of the money that we got when the whole Sweet thing went down."

"I know Evan, but if y'all just hear me out, I think you're going to like what I have planned," Jerry told Evan in confidence.

Evan looked at Jerry doubtfully, but he was willing to listen. He turned back to the guys, "Alright guys, Jerry says he has a plan, the least we can do is listen since we all drove down here in the fucking cold to an even colder fucking warehouse."

Jerry thanked Evan by giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Ok this is the plan, since sales at the other location are down I figured we'd do better if we started something this town needs. A distribution center of goods, not only will we house these goods, but we will deliver them to those who cannot come out of their homes for any reason and we will deliver the supplies they need."

Charlie laughed, "So we'd be like a meals on wheels and Costco all wrapped in one?"

The rest of the guys joined Charlie in laughter.

"Make fun of it if you want to, but I've been doing my research and this type of business could do very well in this town, especially with the large population of older folks living in the area," Jerry explained excitedly.

"I think we should stick to what we know, which is what we've been doing ," Evan said to the group. "If we go changing things now and putting more money into something we're not sure about, we're all bond to go broke."

Jerry shook his head, "You guys should trust me on this, I always do my homework before I start something big. Just wait, I'll come up with 50% and we'll go from there. That sounds cool to everybody?"

The group grumbled and some hung their heads for a few moments, but they eventually agreed.

"Great! Good to know you guys have my back," Jerry said pleasingly.

Evan shot him a warning look, "As long as we don't lose money, you're back is safe."

_The Mercer House-_

"Bobby! Grab me a soda while you're in there," Krystal yelled from the living room. She was seated next to Jack who was fooling around with his lighter.

"Grab me one to," Jack yelled.

Bobby appeared from the hallway and dropped one soda each in their laps, "Doesn't anyone know how to fuckin say please around here? Did I raise you two to become hoodlums and disrespectful to your elders?"

"Haha Bobby, just because you have like a hundred grey hairs on your head doesn't mean you're my elda', "Krystal chuckled from the couch while opening her soda.

"You know, I'm getting tired of your attitude Red. Who told you that you can come over here all hours of the night? Jackie boy has a bedtime and it's gettin a little late for him to be havin company over so late," Bobby said sarcastically.

Krystal looked down at her watch which read 11:13pm, "It is gettin kinda late baby, I have to work early tomorrow. I'll come after I get outta work and we can go to the mall ok?"

Jack leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. He loved when she called him "baby," especially in her cute Brooklyn accent, "Ok sounds cool, love you."

She gave him a sweet peck on the lips, "I love you too, see you tomorrow." She got up and as she walked passed Bobby she shot a dirty look, "Bye!" she said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll tell you what you can do with that tongue _mamacita_," Bobby smirked as he closed the door behind her.


End file.
